The present invention relates to error control of processes (e.g. applications, or other types of software modules) running on an electronic device, and more particularly, to a method for performing process fault tolerant control of an electronic device, and an associated apparatus and an associated computer program product.
According to the related art, a conventional electronic device such as a conventional multifunctional mobile phone may run a conventional operating system (OS) to control operations of the conventional electronic device. Taking the Android™ architecture as an example of the conventional OS mentioned above, it may comprise a plurality of software modules, and can be divided into multiple layers of software modules, such as some software layers.
Although the conventional OS mentioned above may provide the conventional electronic device with various kinds of features and functionalities through many software modules, respectively, there is insufficient integration between the software layers such as that in the Android™ architecture and therefore some problems may occur in exceptional or unusual situations, causing inconvenience of the user of the conventional electronic device. For example, an application that is running on the conventional electronic device may need to access a removable storage device such as a memory card. In a situation where the removable storage device such as the memory card is unplugged, maybe due to a loose memory card slot or an unexpected user action, this application is typically forced to be terminated. In another example, an application that is running on the conventional electronic device may need to access an internal storage device of the conventional electronic device, such as a Flash memory within the conventional electronic device. In a situation where there is insufficient storage space in the internal storage device, this application is typically forced to be terminated. In another example, an application that is running on the conventional electronic device may need to access a network. In a situation where no network signal of the network can be detected, the access operation of this application is typically forced to be stopped. As a result of the conventional design of the conventional OS mentioned above, in any of the above situations, the user may feel bothered and/or upset. In addition, data loss and some associated side effects may be introduced.
In conclusion, the related art does not serve the user well. Thus, a novel method is required for improving the basic design architecture and enhancing the user experience with fewer side effects.